finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aim (ability)
.]] Aim , also known as Charge , Target or Snipe, is a recurring command ability and skillset from the Final Fantasy series. It is usually associated with the Ranger or Archer job, and increases the next attack's attack power and accuracy, at the cost of time. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Aim is one of Rosa's command abilities. Aim has a Charge Time of 1. Rosa's next attack will do a little more damage, and will always hit, but it takes her a few more seconds to attack. In the non-DS versions, it can only be used when equipped with a Bow, but in the DS remake, it can be used with any weapon. In the game's original SNES release, Aim can hit KO'ed and petrified allies; normally physical attacks are retargeted when aimed at KO'ed or petrified characters, but since Aim is not considered a physical attack, it isn't retargeted. Because of the same bug, some enemies fail to Counterattack to Rosa's Aim, even if they were intended to counter every hit. The bug doesn't affect the GBA ports. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Aim returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV, and its Rosa exclusive ability. This command functions the same way as it did in the prequel. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rosa retains her Aim ability, which can only be used when she is equipped with a bow. Aim has a Charge Time of 1. Final Fantasy V Aim is the Ranger's level 2 ability, learned for 45 ABP. When used, the character attacks with the currently equipped weapon, and is guaranteed to hit (with the exception of the Ninja if it uses Blink). The ability cannot be used if the user is under the Blind status. Rods may still miss even with the Aim ability. Certain weapons have an Added Ability that randomly activates when the weapon is used with the Attack or Aim commands. Activated spells are cast in addition to the used command, but Mug from Thief Knife and Dance from Dancing Dagger replace the Aim command if randomly triggered. Final Fantasy X Aim is a Special ability appearing in Wakka's section of the Sphere Grid. It raises the Accuracy of all active party members, and by each use adds 10% to Accuracy. This can be stacked up to five times. Final Fantasy Tactics Aim, previously translated as Charge, the moveset of the Archer job. It offers several levels of Aim, from +1 to +20: the higher the Aim, the more damage is inflicted, but the longer it takes that action to charge. Any weapon can be used with Aim, but the charge time can't be shortened by the ability Short Charge. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Aim is the Archer job's skillset. It includes skills that inflict various debuffs that hinder the target's actions, and abilities that enhance the user's attacks power or accuracy. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Precision' is the Archer job's moveset. Despite some semantical changes, it features the same skills as its predecessor from Tactics Advance. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Ranger's Target and Snipe abilities guarantee 100% success when hitting enemies. Final Fantasy Dimensions Aim is the skillset of the Ranger class, which focuses on inflicting non-elemental ranged damage as well as debuffs on a single target. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Command Abilities